memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1967 productions
Pour consulter la chronologie de cette année dans l'univers fictif ''Star Trek, voir 1967.'' Production * 5 janvier - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Galileo Seven" sur NBC * 12 janvier - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Squire of Gothos" sur NBC * 19 janvier - Première diffusion de TOS: "Arena" sur NBC * 26 janvier - Première diffusion de TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday" sur NBC * 2 février - Première diffusion de TOS: "Court Martial" sur NBC * 9 février - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Return of the Archons" sur NBC * 16 février - Première diffusion de TOS: "Space Seed" sur NBC * 23 février - Première diffusion de TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon" sur NBC * 2 mars - Première diffusion de TOS: "This Side of Paradise" sur NBC * 9 mars - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Devil in the Dark" sur NBC * 23 mars - Première diffusion de TOS: "Errand of Mercy" sur NBC * 30 mars - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Alternative Factor" sur NBC * 6 avril - Première diffusion de TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever" sur NBC * 13 avril - Première diffusion de TOS: "Operation: Annihilate!" sur NBC (fin de la saison 1 de TOS) ---- * 15 septembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Amok Time" sur NBC (saison 2 de TOS) * 22 septembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?" sur NBC * 29 septembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Changeling" sur NBC * 6 octobre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Mirror, Mirror" sur NBC * 13 octobre - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Apple" sur NBC * 20 octobre - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Doomsday Machine" sur NBC * 27 octobre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Catspaw" sur NBC * 3 novembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "I, Mudd" sur NBC * 10 novembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Metamorphosis" sur NBC * 17 novembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Journey to Babel" sur NBC * 1er décembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Friday's Child" sur NBC * 8 décembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Deadly Years" sur NBC * 15 décembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Obsession" sur NBC * 22 décembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "Wolf in the Fold" sur NBC * 29 décembre - Première diffusion de TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles" sur NBC Naissances / Décès *'8 janvier' - Naissance de Michelle Forbes *'22 janvier' - Naissance d'Olivia d'Abo *'12 mars' - Naissance de Rick Worthy *'17 mars' - Naissance de Lise Simms *'24 avril' - Mort de Frank Overton *'20 mai' - Naissance de Stephanie Niznik *'29 mai' - Naissance de Melissa Young *'22 juin' - Naissance de Mike Sussman *'8 juillet' - Naissance de Michael Buchman Silver *'27 juillet' - Naissance de Kellie Waymire *'31 juillet' - Naissance de Rudolf Martin *'6 octobre' - Mort de Clegg Hoyt *'23 novembre' - Naissance de Salli Elise Richardson *'29 novembre' - Mort de Theodore Marcuse Merchandising Romans * Janvier - Publication de "Star Trek 1" de James Blish chez Bantam Books (1er livre Star Trek) Comics * Juillet - Publication de "The Planet of No Return" (#01) de Nevio Zaccara chez Gold Key Comics (1er comics Star Trek) Jeux * Sortie du jeu de plateau "Star Trek Game" par Ideal Toy Company {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 1966 productions | class="topic" | Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 1968 productions Category:Chronologie de production en:1967 productions